Kim and Jack love story
by curlygirl02
Summary: this is my first fanfic I hope you all like it remember to review I don't own Kickin' It
1. the movie and

Hello people of FanFiction! I have decides to write a story hope you enjoy. Remember this is my first story so it might be bad, sorry if it is. Oh and it might be really short sorry if it is.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Today I get to hang out with my best friend Jack Brewer. He's sweet, cocky, strong, and has a hero complex. I love his two moles on his cheek and his dark brown eyes that I always get lost in. I love his chocolate brown hair that looks softer than feathers. As you can tell I have a crush on Jack. Yes I Kimberly Ann Crawford have a crush on Jackson Richard Brewer. I would tell him how I feel but it might ruin our friendship if he says "No" and I really don't want that and plus he could have any girl in our school so why would he pick me anyway. Jack is my best friend, he's always there for me when i'm sad and I love that he is. If I ever want somebody to hang out with hes there, even if it's 2 a.m in the morning hes there.

I turn my locker combination in the dojo and put my stuff in so I can practice today. I was about to head to the locker rooms when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to them, so I hit there strong chest.

"Hey Kimmy." I hear Jack whisper in my ear.

"Don't call me Kimmy." I say. I actually like it when Jack calls me Kimmy it's so cute, but I don't like it when other people call me Kimmy, I only like it when he does because I like him

"Come on you know you like it when I call you Kimmy." Jack says tightening the grip on my waist so it pulls me more towards his chest.

I roll my eyes. "No I don't." I say trying to get out of the grip he has on my waist. I actually don't wan to, but knowing Jack he could probably tease me about having a crush on him.

"Yes you do and when were done with practice do you want to stay the night at my house tonight, my parents are on a business trip and won't be back till Monday and i'm assuming so are yours." He said pulling me closer and tightening the grip on my waist so I can't get out unless he lets go.

"Yes they are and sure." I say.

"Do you want to stay the whole weekend." He asks

In the inside i'm screaming YES! Take that Donna and Lindsey! "Sure." I say while smiling

"Great. Now let's get ready for practice." He says while letting go om my waist. Right after he let go my waist was cold and I immediately missed the warmth of his arms around my waist.

I head in the locker room, change, and come back out ready for practice.

Practice went by fast. I beat Milton and Jerry in sparing and learned a new karate move. Soon practice was over and me and Jack walked to my house to grab my stuff. We walked upstairs and went into my room.

My room was HUGE! I had a 77 in. TV mounted on the wall facing my bed. My bed is a king sized bed with a zebra print comforter with turquoise colored sheets **1** and pillows I also had a huge fluffy turquoise cylinder pillow. The wall with my TV on it was dark red with sparkle paint mixed in it and the one with my bed was the same thing but the color was turquoise on another wall there was my turquoise guitar and a turquoise grand piano. **2 **That wall was dark red zebra print. On another wall it was turquoise zebra print with my vanity that was painted dark red. My vanity had all my clothes and jewelry in it right next to my bed was a button that opened up to my huge, half of the clothes in my closet I haven't even worn. right next to my TV there is a door that lead to my bathroom. My bathroom has a jet tub, two sinks with a huge mirror that opens up. When you open it up there's turquoise and dark red towels, my make up, and also all my hair stuff. There's also a shower that has a waterfall when you turn it on. There's also a toilet that has a seat warmer.

"Hey Kim do you think we can sleep here instead?" Jack asked

"Sure! Why don't you head to your house so you can get your stuff." I said

"Ok. Don't miss me to much." He said and than gave me a wink. He left out my balcony and went into his room.

Jack lives right next to me and his window is really close to my balcony so he just goes through my window every time.

I went down stairs to get the popcorn ready and the movie ready since I wanted to watch a movie and I got the pop and went to my room. Jack came in through the balcony.

"What movie are we watching?" He asked

"Friends With Benefits." I said

"OK." He says

We were half way through when I noticed Jack staring at me. I looked at him and we started leaning in we were a centimeter part...

* * *

HAHAHAHA i'm so evil. :)

**1) In real life Olivia's favorite color is turquoise and same with me**

**2) Also in real life Olivia knows hoq to play guitar and piano**

ok I want 1 or five or more I at least want one so review an tell me what you think.


	2. Kiss and ending

**Well i'm back for this story hope you all like it I think ones gonna be super short sorry**

* * *

**previously on Jack and Kim love story**

****we were centimeters apart...

* * *

Kim's p.o.v

He kissed my my lips. Of course I kissed back. His lips were so soft. I weaved my fingers through his hair. I was right his hair is so soft I just wanted to keep my fingers there forever. I felt his tongue slide cross my lips and I opened my mouth for him. He flipped us over so I was beneath him. He started kissing my neck and I moaned. He found my sensitive spot and bit down on it. I moaned again and pulled on some strands in his hair. He moaned. I pulled my hands out of his hair and started pulling at the bottom of his shirt and he get the memo and took his shirt off. My hands went to his chest and went tower to his abs. Once I got there I scratched my nails on it. He moaned and his fingers started pulling on my shirt and I nodded. He took my shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room. He started kissing me again and started tracing hearts on my stomach. I moaned at his feather light touch on my stomach.

We stopped kissing and he laid right next to me. I put my head in his chest and he started stroking my hair. We laid like that for a few minutes than he asked me "Kimmy would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asks

"I would love to be your girlfriend." I say. He smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Jack?" I ask

"Ya?" He asks

"You know I always liked it when you call me Kimmy." I admit

He smirks and says "I knew you did."

I smile and say "But I don't like it when anyone else does. I only like it when you do it." I say

He smiles and says "Good cause if anyone else calls you Kimmy they will not live to see another day."

"You got that right. And you are the only one allowed to kiss me, touch me, and hold me." I say

He looks at me and his eyes I can tell he wants to kiss me and that's what I want him to do.

"Oh yeah cause of anyone else does they will die." he says while pulling me closer to him. I smile cause he is the one that will not hurt me the one that will make he happy wen i'm sad. I am in love with Jack Brewer.

I look at him and say "I love you forever and always."

He looks at me and says "I love you too forever and ever. Nothing will ever change that."

I smile and kiss him.

* * *

**6 years later**

Me and Jack are married and very happy. I am 4 months pregnant. We are having a girl that me and Jack both want to name Jina (pronounced Gina) We live in a mansion with a huge pool outside and inside with a lovely garden. The house has 9 bathrooms, 3 lounge areas, a movie room, a game room, a dojo, a makeup room for me of course, a huge kitchen and a huge patio. We are very happy with our life. Jack is a professional martial artist. I'm a clothes designer and also act. We live by Jerry and Grace who are married and have a 2 year old, Maya. Kelsey and Eddie have son and daughter named John and Avery. Julie and Milton have a girl and her name is Lyndsy. We are all very happy and hope we stay that way.

**Ok i'm done with this because I think it should end so hope you guys liked reading this**

**4 reviews **

**4 followers**

**3 favorites **

**69 views **

**hope you liked it good bye and read my other story Wasabi Warrior Chats and Facebook oh and check out my polls and vote it's on my profile check it out. Make sure you watch the new episode of Kickin' It tonight! Goodbye.**


End file.
